Judgement Day
Season one has reached its final episode, where one of the final three will win the gazillion dollars themselves. Two runners-up must compete in a tie-breaker to win the last spot in the final two. One spankin' hot moves on while the other is eliminated like a wimp that he is. The bunny host announces the final challenge, which involves one of Clurkicus' scary and deadly volcanoes. One contestant manages to trick another, bringing them to their ultimate downfall in the game. However, after a misunderstanding, one of them steals the win. But, after an old girly face reemerges, neither of the final two takes home the one billion dollar prize, but it isn't the old face's fault, it's the thieving host's. Plot The episode opens at the point in which the previous episode left off, where White Rabbit decides to hold a tie-breaker between Earnest Johnson and Tony Montana in order to determine who will proceed to the final two alongside Tanya. In the confessional, Johnson admits his elation for managing to make it this far in the competition, but reveals he is also frightened and scared as whole hell of Montana and wishes Angie Ng was still in the game so that she could protect him. Tone proudly claims that he let Tanya get to the final two to install a false sense of security in her and admits that he is upset and embarrassed that he tied with Johnson and is imagining the insults his boy, Fortunato is compiling for him right now. All the eliminated contestants (who are still alive) and contestants who did not compete in the season are watching the event to see who will win. Bugs asks Tanya if she would like to choose who would break the tie, or let Earnest and Montana decide. She decides to choose for herself. Bugs says, in a challenge booth, there are balls with different tie-breakers on them and Tanya has to pick one. Tanya goes inside and is pelted by golf balls, which were supposed to be ping-pong balls, as stated by Boonie MacFarlane, although a disappointed Buggs switched them. Tanya knocks one ball through the glass of the booth, which hits Limethon Perry's forehead, knocking her out. Another ball gets trapped in her throat and she coughs it up. Bugs forces Wade Martin to pick up the saliva-covered ball and read it out loud, to which Martin reluctantly complies, reading it out loud that the challenge is a traditional Hellish fire dance of death. Earnest and Tony each have to wear straw skirts and a rock bra while using wooden fighting sticks to knock each other off their rocky barge, into the lava below them, killing them. The object of the challenge is to defeat the opponent, and then save Tanya, who is tied to a pole that is set on fire. Tanya claims she wants Montana to win because she believes she can stand a chance in a popularity contest against him. Montana starts dominating Johnson (not sexually). Ng and Perry root for Johnson while Twilight Sparkle roots for Montana and wishes Johnson a swift death. Earnest attempts to fight back, but is distracted by Tanya telling him that Angie is in danger. He turns to find her, and Montana uses this moment of distraction to knock Earnest off the barge; Johnson is seen melting in lava and eventually dying. Tony unties Tanya and wins the challenge, which secures his place in the final two and successfully kills off Earnest from the competition. However, everyone (except Sparkle) angrily glares at Tone for killing Johnson. Buggsy announces the first challenge that will determine the winner. The final two have to build sacrificial dummies that resemble their opponent and throw it into the volcano, rather than a vote. Also believing that he would lose in a popularity contest, Tony is relieved to hear this. Originally, Bugs had planned to throw some demons in the volcano, but the ruler Adolf Ackermann told him not to, so the dummies have to be made of wood and rocks and must be made by people the final two choose to help them. Tony picks Sparkle and Constantinos Brakus. Tanya asks if anyone wants to help her, which causes Perry and Angie to volunteer. To make the challenge interesting, Rabbit forces them to sing the last song of the season: Slow Chemical by Kane Barrel. By the end of the song, Montana's team finishes his sacrificial dummy first, giving him a twenty-second head start. He also gets a wheelbarrow which Sparkle brought from him herself. Tony thanks her but Tanya ends up getting nothing. However, Bugs lets her use the baby carriage Johnson won when she asks for it, but when she puts her dummy on it, it breaks. She then struggles up the mountain with a heavy dummy while Tony speeds ahead and taunts her like a taunter that he is and always will be. However, he then reaches a river of lava, and is forced to abandon the wheelbarrow. Tanya catches up and Buggs explains they have to cross the river while their helpers can cut or not cut ropes that hold dangerous obstacles above each stepping stone. Montana takes the lead and tells his team to cut the ropes. Tanya tells her helpers to block them, which they do. Perry knocks Brakus out with a single shot, much to Twilight's exasperation. Sparkle takes down Perry by kicking him in the groin (his old-s bowels) and then cuts a rope that nearly drops a piano onto Tony; Bugs then mentions that the ropes do not necessary match the correct contestant. Angie then tackles Sparkle to prevent her from cutting the ropes and the two fight off-screen, with Sparkle eventually gaining the upper-hand and pins her. Meanwhile, Tone tells Tanya he is going to win and she yells: "No way, José!" at him. This angers Montana, who reveals that José is the "bullying name" his partner Paul Fortunato constantly uses for him. Angie laughs, raises her voice and lets forth an ancient Chinese battle-cry along with calling Montana 'Jose'. Montana is infuriated by this, but quickly continues up the volcano. Angie then throws Sparkle off of her and cuts a rope, intending to throw a trap onto Montana, but instead, it drops a cage on Tanya, which allows Tony to take the lead again. A sad Tanya is on the verge of quitting, but Angie gives her some pep talk, telling her that she is the 'good guy in this battle for the billion'. Tanya, after realising that for once she is the hero, escapes the cage quickly and continues the race. Montana reaches the top where everyone is waiting. He is about to throw his dummy into the volcano until a crying Tanya arrives. She tells him she worked so hard for this opportunity and that Montana will win and leave her. Montana answers by expelling a secret to her. He tells her she has stolen his heart. Tanya then admits that she has feelings for him, too. Some of the contestants are shocked by this, while Brakus (along with Martin, MacFarlane and Rarity), who had already noticed the attraction, aren't. They are then are grossed out when Tone awkwardly kisses Tanya. However, Tanya only knees Montana in the groin and throws him off the volcano on a melting ice cube of Bugs. Tanya explains that while having a boyfriend would have been nice, having a billion dollars would be even nicer and laughs maniacally. Tanya then tosses the dummy into the volcano, only for Bugs to point out that she actually tossed Tony's dummy in by mistake. Buggsy then declares that because of this, Montana has won the million dollars despite already being a multi-millionaire, which causes Tanya to scream so loud that it echoes while Montana's theme Resurrection by Rohff plays. Once Montana reaches the bottom of volcano on the ice cube, Bugs yells down to him that he might want to come back up. Montana, realising that he won, starts to run back up the volcano. Some of the onis come in, telling Bugs about what happens when pineapples meet lava, before the volcano starts to shake. Pinkie Pie emerges behind Tanya, who he grabs by the head and pushes aside before pouncing onto Bugs. Pie takes the billions from Bugs after a short fight, and starts running down the volcano, knocking aside Montana in the process. Bugs tells everyone to run, and they start to head down the path. Montana, when he sees the three onis, followed shortly after by Bugs and Tanya, run by, asks about the billion dollars, demanding to get what he deserves. He is then seen running alongside the cast from the volcano. After everyone escapes from it, the White Rabbit jumps onto Pie in front of the volcano and barely manages to steal the billion dollar briefcase from here, signs off the show and climbs onto a helicopter with Jax Briggs with Pinkie yelling and cursing after him as she tries to climb up the heli's ladder. Sebbane kicks Pie off of the ladder and him and Briggs fly away to find a portal leading back to Earth with the cast along with Tanya and Montana being lost in Hell and having to find their own way back onto Earth. Trivia *The name of this episode is also a name of a WWE brand and fighting arena. Also, quotes from characters like Moses Forth and Jesse Lynch include the term "Judgement Day" in them. *The nine items that were dangling above the lava pit from ropes were: A log, a piano, a safe with no money whatsoever, a Hammer and Anvil, a chair, a cage, a Bed Roll, a lamp and a missile. *A total of eleven people died in this season. *This finale marks the first time where the winner doesn't get their money at all. *The previous episode before this one was "Hell's Chase" and the next season was Total Drama: Manhunt Billion Bucks. *Clurkicus' Deep-frying Volcano is actually a Kilauea Volcano. *Like the White Rabbit said, Tone Montana won this season despite already being quiet wealthy. In fact, he was the wealthier competitor in perhaps all of the seasons. *The fact that Sebbane stole the billion bucks back from Pie (despite she did not win them) did not mean he meant to return them to Montana, the original winner, in fact he stole them so he did not need to waste another billion bucks in the next season. Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Total drama final episodes Category:Scary! Category:Real Ideas